IZ DareHouse of DOOM!
by irkengirl
Summary: This fanfic will star Kolle(invaderzimdibfan's OC) and Li in this fun Dare Show! Lots of IZ characters will show up too! Please read! Please!


**Hello! This is IZ DareHouse of DOOM! Hope you enjoy! Rate and review! P/M Me! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own IZ that's why this is in fanfiction, not on TV.**

(Two Irkens step onstage while mumbling to each other about the Almighty Tallest)

Li: Hello, I'm Ambassador Li! These squirming sacks here are contestants, except for Zim. I managed to convince Mercenary Kolle here to bring Zim on a limo! ^_^

Kolle:*glaring* I had to steal his PAK for about 3 seconds to get him to get in any vehicle I'm riding in, or looking at.

Li: You WHAT!? (Tackles Kolle) I WILL _**ANNIHILATE **_YOU! (Notices large audience staring) Heh heh... Let's introduce everyone!

Kolle: (grumbling) He killed Miyuki... how do you not want me to kill him? (Former Tallest Miyuki was Kolle's best friend)

Li: (Hisses creepily at Kolle) First, the idiot donut addict who kinda deserves to be thrown in a pit of slaughtering rat people, Almighty Dumbest Purple!

Kolle: It's _Tallest, _stupid. And don't all you other non-defective Irkens worship them or something?

Li: Exactly the point! He's just a total MORON who needs to go on a diet, _Purple_!

Purple: Yeah, there is so much wrong with what you just said. I don't even know where to begin.

Li: SHUT IT, PURPLE! NO ONE LIKES YOU! Ooh, look! Zimmy's coming! And you know, Purple, I kinda hate you for being so mean to Zim. Maybe someday, I'll kidnap you and register you as a defective! :D But don't worry, I'll have your memory in the process of being drained for only five seconds! : ) Then I'll refill your PAK! ^_^

Kolle: Okay 1) If Purple weren't a tallest I might actually like him. Maybe. 2) I HATE ZIM! HOW CAN YOU LIKE HIM!? and 3) What is wrong with you? How are _you _not a defective?

(Zim arrives in a rocket engine-powered limo)

Li: (squeals with joy) He's here!

Zim: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, KOLLE!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

Kolle: Because you suck. (remembers something and tosses Zim his PAK) Oh, right. Here.

Li: Yeah! WHAT'S WRONG WITH _YOU_, KOLLE!? Okay, forget the introductions. We'll introduce characters as we give our dares. Today's dares will be from us, Li and Kolle. First one from moi! Purple, jump in this pool of water.

Purple: I don't wanna!

Li:DO IT OR I'LL HAVE ALL MY BEARS EAT YOUR STUPID DONUTS AND THEN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! Please? ^_^

Purple: Okay! (Jumps into pool of water) AAAGH! IT BURNS! IT BUUURNS!

Li: Good. Next Kolle.

Kolle: Dib, give this to Zim and call him a defective.(hands photo to Dib)

Dib: What's a defective?

Kolle: That's for Zim and I to know, and you to find out.

Dib: Oookaaayy... (hands photo to Zim. Photo is revealed to be of dead tallests Spork and Miyuki.) You're a defective.

Zim: (freaks out)NO I'M NOOOT! Dib how do you know about them! I didn't kill them! Whatever Kolle told you is a delusional lie from a defective! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!

Kolle: Ha!

Li: Red, tell Zim the truth and admit that you and Purple are a couple of sugar-addicted freaks who need to go on a diet, then tell Zim you jerks are sorry!

Red: What do I need to apologize for? He's Zim, and he should be a defective!

Li: (Infuriated) You know, if I wanted, I could have my bears rip your PAK off and tear it to shreds!

Red: (Confused. Can't think of anything to do because he doesn't want to die, but he also doesn't want to tell Zim that he hates him, because Zim would kill him, so just runs away, screaming)

Li: Fine, then. Be a WIMP! Purple, Get out and babble like a maniac for the rest of the chapter.

Purple: No.

Li: You know, the bears haven't eaten all day.

Purple: AGH! Okay, okay! (Stops talking to save every bit of dignity left)

Kolle: Zim, admit that you're an idiotic defective and that you destroy everything you touch.

Li: He doesn't destroy _everything_. He hasn't destroyed his home-base, or GIR, has he? And before you protest, Red and Purple, don't protest if you want your snacks and lives!

Kolle: Zim _did_ destroy his base once, he just rebuilt it. As for Gir, how often does Zim actually come into contact with him? Now do the dare,Zim.

Zim: You speak lies! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! (tackles Kolle, who then kicks him in the squeedily spooch, Zim screams some more, then passes out when Kolle dumps a bucket of water on his PAK)

Kolle: _ hahaha...

Li: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, KOLLE!? Zim, are you okay? Speak to me!

Zim: (No response)

Li: (Flips Zim over) CLEAR! (Puts paddles on Zim's PAK, instantly waking him up, hugs Zim) I am so sorry about Kolle! Are you okay? I thought you were dead!

Zim: Don't touch me.

Li: Yes, Zim! (Slowly backs away from Zim) Anyway, Red, tell Purple he's an idiot.

Red: Why?

Li: Because he is.

Purple: (Babbles in protest)

Li: SHUT UP, PURPLE! NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Purple: : (

Red: Fine. Purple, you're an idiot.

Purple: (Babbles in protest)

Li: IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO SHUT UP!?

Purple: : ( (Grumbles something about Li)

Kolle: Why are you so mean to the purple one? The red one's worse!

Red: WHY AREN'T YOU DEFECTIVE YET!?

Kolle: Because I'm awesome and also I was friends with Miyuki which ended up being the deciding factor in at least half of my evaluations.

Zim: How many trials have you had?

Kolle: I stopped counting after 97.

Li: And to answer your question, I hate Purple because he's an idiot, he tried to register Zim as a defective and he's always making fun of him and then he- you know, I should really make a list!

Kolle: ZIM KILLED MIYUKI WHY MUST YOU BE A FANGIRL?!

Li: Yes, but you need to forgive and forget. And that _doesn't_ mean registering him as a defective! Dib, jump into this pit of lava. :D

Dib: Why?

Li: Because if you don't, I'll have my bears eat your greasy, gargantuan head!

Dib: Ooookaaaaay... (Jumps in pit of lava) AAAGH! IT BURNS! IT BUUUUURRRRRNS!

Li: Good. It's supposed to!

Kolle: Zim, tell Dib who Miyuki is- er- _was_ and why she's dead. TELL THE TRUTH OR YOU FEEL MORE PAAAAIIIIIINNNN!

Li: If you make him feel _more_ pain, I'll kill you!

Kolle: You.

Li: This is all for tonight! We'll be back tomorrow! And yes, Purple. You can stop babbling now.

Purple: Finally!

Li: And that doesn't mean you're not an idiot! Goodnight everyone!

Purple: : ( Why do you hate me so much?

Li: Because you're an idiot, you tried to register Zim as a defective and you're always making fun of him and then you- you know, I should really make a list! Now shut up!

Purple: : (

Kolle: Li, haven't you already said that? Oh, and put your dares for any character on IZ you can think of in the reviews, fanfiction humans! You can even dare Li and me!

Li: I know. But Purple wasn't listening.

Purple: Who wasn't listening?

Li: Just shut up. We have a long day ahead of us. And no romance questions!


End file.
